Just A Knight
by Evaki Lilith
Summary: Not good at summarys. A girl from our time goes back to help the knights. Set before the movie, this will be a Tristan OC
1. Waking up Twice

Disclaimer: I only own a pack of gum and my boots. Oh oh I also the King Arthur movie. : ) By the way I fell in love with the character Elektra., after I watched Xena, when Gabby had the sai. I had to find out more about them so I looked and looked and found Elektra. So My character is based off of her. I loved the idea of Kimagure, and so it is also in this story. This is set six years before the movie. Don't like my story then don't read it. Like keep reading it, and feed the author reviews.

Chapter One: Waking up … twice

"You. You, there get up!" A voice roared. I gasped grabbing my head. Rough hands grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. "Ow! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled, twisting my arm free. I opened my eyes only to see a sword pointing at me. "What the he-" A hard force slammed into my back.

"Lillian? Lillian are you okay?" I groaned trying to sit up, only to find that I couldn't move. "What the hell happened?" I asked slowly trying to sit up only to find that my hands were in cuffs, no wait they looked like the cuffs that was used back in medieval times. "What the fuck? What is this?" I hollered. "Well then I guess you are okay then Lily." I turned to see my friend Riskin.

"What is going on?" I asked. He smiled and nodded to my cuffs. "It appears that we back among my time. And from what I saw we are indeed at the Wall." "Okay, that's wonderful for you but why are we in chains now than I thought your lovely commander was The Great Artorius, who would gladly die for his men." I said looking down at the cuffs frowning.

"He is but from what I have gather while you were sleeping he is on a mission and won't be back until tomorrow. The Roman guards here don't recognize me." "Okay one I was not _sleeping_ I was knocked unconscious, and two why don't they recognize you. You have served with Arthur for what nine years." I said shaking the cuffs lightly.

"The _Romans_ shift every two years." He said frowning. Looking down at his cuffs then at mine, "What are you planing on doing? Few could get out of these cuffs. I don't think for all your wonders in your world you could escape these cuffs." He said with a sad smile. "Ye of little faith. I am going to remember this moment when you doubt my abilities again."

I sighed and closed my eyes, listening to the sounds outside our door. After a few moments of listing to the two guards shifting places I looked around our room. It was small and made of stone. Some thin rugs were thrown on the floor. A fireplace was across from us, in-between that was a tiny square table with two cups and a pitcher, and the only other furnishings were the two chairs at the table. The window was to the left of Riskin and the door to my right.

"Well this shouldn't be to hard to get out of." I said nodding at the room. "Are you mad! We are in chains and there are two guards at the door. Oh, and all the other Romans that are crawling around this place." Riskin said leaning his head back against the wall.

The door banged open, and a tall dark haired man came in. He wore Roman armor, minus the helmet. "Be quite or I'll have you killed." He said slamming to door closed again. I smiled over at Riskin. "Perfect" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, just get some sleep before tomorrow." I said with a smile and closed my eyes.


	2. Meeting Lillian

Chapter two: Meet Lillian

"Psst! Riskin! Riskin wake up." I whispered to him lightly nudging him. He opened his eyes and frowned at me. "What? What's going on!" He whispered back sitting up straighter. I smiled, "I do believe your Great Arthur is back from his mission early and just in time to save us." I said slowly standing up. Quietly I stretched, and listen to the group of men loudly walking in the room a little ways down from us.

"Well you read to bust outta here and see Arthur again?" I asked in a normal voice. He nodded and stood up. The door opened and a guard walked in with a naked sword. "I said to be quite." He said nodding his sword at me. I smiled at him giggled lightly. "I'll give you the option to walk out of here with no wounds. However If you don't get out of my way I will be forced to hurt you." I said standing in front of him.

He laughed, hard. "You, your just little girl in chains." He said nodding to my cuffs. I lost my smile and glared at him, then smiled. "What cuffs?" I asked him and twisted my hands. His gaze followed the cuffs to the floor. I glared at him, "Now move." Riskin backed up a little to give me room to move. "I would listen to her, she has a nasty temper."

He raised his sword and I sighed. Lunging forward I grabbed his sword wrist and slide under it. Twisting my arm I heard his arm crack. He dropped the sword and gasped. "You really should learn to listen to people." I said bringing my knee up in to his stomach just under his armor. The breath left him with a whoosh, bring my knee back up I slammed it into his face. He crumpled to the floor unconscious. I picked up his sword and nodded to Riskin, "Let's get going." "You still surprise me." He said laughing and stepping over the guard's body.

I reopened the door, and looked around. "All clear. They should be only a few doors down." I said moving to let him go down the hall first. "You could have taken the cuffs off you know. Just how I want my commander to see me after six months." He said in a huff. "Be glad I am taking you with me." I said with a smile as we walked down the hall. We stopped a few doors down hearing loud male laughter. "I think this is it." I said smirking. He nodded and moved to open the door, "Halt! Halt!" A voiced yelled out. I turned to see two guards coming towards us. "Let's go!" I said throwing the door open and shoving him inside.

I twisted and blocked a sword coming towards my left shoulder. I lashed out with my right foot kicking him in the head. Bring my leg back I kicked the other guard in the chest, pushing him back. I flipped backwards and twisted the sword in my hand. "What is going on!" I heard a voice bellow behind me. Both guards growled at me and charged. With a laugh I blocked number one's sword again but this time I twisted and ducked under number two. His sword sliced one's face. "Ahh!" He cried out. I kicked him in the butt and blocked two's attack to my head.

"Having fun?" I asked then head-butted him and kicked him in the chest. Turning I smiled at one recovered, and slashed at my right side. I smiled and sidestepped the attack and slammed the butt of my sword into his shoulder. Turning again to two I threw my sword at him. It landed with a thud in-between his legs imbedded in the wood of the huge round table. He cried out in shock and quickly move away. I smirked and kicked him in the right knee and left thigh. He dropped to the ground. I moved around him as one sliced where I was standing, grabbing a hand full of two's hair I slammed his head back into the wood. He fell forward onto the floor. Stepping over him I smacked one's sword arm away from me and hit a pressure point on the arm. He dropped the sword with a look of surprise. Moving swiftly I hit five other place effetely removing the feeling from his arms. Turning to face the other men in the room my foot caught him the neck knocking him to the ground.


	3. Look whose back

Chapter three: Look whose back

I smiled and took an unarmed fighting stance. "Arthur!" Riskin bellowed, as the eleven men pulled weapons. "Lovely welcome home party they are giving you, Riskin." I said looking them over. They looked at him closely.

I recognized them from his description, in front and to the left of me was Tristan, he had shoulder length hair, some of it braided, dark eyes that watched everything like a hawk; he also had a tattoo on his right cheek that was lightly covered by a slight beard. Next to him was Galahad a tall man, who looked about 19-20 years old with dark hair and moustache and beard. Behind him was Gawain he had blond hair down to his elbows and had a small smirk on his face. To his right was the bald Bors, and next to him was Dagonet the tall man with very short brown hair. Then there was Jarl, a short man with short dirty blond hair, to his right was Eoin his straight chin length red hair gave him away. Beside Him was Malvin and his identical twin Cowan both had black hair that hung in their green eyes. Then there was Lancelot, he had a smile on his face both swords drawn and was looking me up and down. Lastly there was Arthur. He stood proud with a beautiful sword held in his hand, his dark eyes watched both of us.

Slowly he put his sword on the table. The others slowly put their weapons down. "Riskin? Your live?" An astonished Galahad asked. Riskin smiled and ran a hand over his now buzzed light brown hair. A new scar gleamed on his cheek. "Barley, but yes I am brothers." Jarl raced around the table and hugged the man tightly. "How did you survive, I saw you go over the cliff, we looked all in the river, but couldn't find you."

"Yes I figured you had, I would be dead if it wasn't for Lily, here." He said nodding to me. Suddenly there was a commotion as everyone tried to hug him. "So she is a friend." Lancelot asked pulling back from Riskin. He burst out laughing "Yes, she is Lance, Gods it good to see you haven't changed." They all smiled at that. "Let's find a key for these." Arthur said pulling on the cuffs. Riskin smiled and looked at me. "Would you like to?" He asked nodding to the cuffs. "Well now that you asked." I said dropping out of my fighting stance and walked up to him. Five seconds later he was fee of the cuffs. "How did you do that?" Cowan asked in awe. I smiled, "I have many talents."

"Would you consider using one of those talents to undo what you've done to the guard?" Arthur asked me leaning over number one. I smiled and squatted next to them both. "But he tried to kill." I said with a smile. "You were escaping." Bors said with a laugh. "Only to this room beside it was more than one try." I said putting on a straight face. "Please, my lady." Arthur asked. "Well if because you asked so nicely." I said. With a few quick taps I undid the pressure points. He gasped and rubbed his throat. "Put something warm on that and it will feel better." I told him, while he glared at me. My smile left my face, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Lily, is it?" Malvin asked me. I turned and looked over at him. He had slung an arm over Riskin neck and was smiling at me. I turned my back on the guard and walked towards him. "Lillian, but my friends call me Lily." I said and watched them interact with the long lost brother. "What happened?" Arthur asked suddenly with a grave face. Riskin walked over to Arthur and gripped his shoulder. "The Woad sliced my side and his horse slammed me backwards." He took a deep breath, "I tried to roll under an on coming blow when I was hit from behind. The Woad rammed his horse into me and I went over the cliff." He said slowly. "Yes we were there for that but how did you live and where did you go?" Galahad asked smacking his arm. "I found him in the river behind my house and took care of him. Witch was no easy feet mind you. He had a split scalp, sliced side, four broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, many cuts and bruises. That and the fact he wanted to go back to the Wall before he could even stand." I said smiling at my friend. "Which getting back here wasn't very easy, nor was my coming here part of the plan." I added.

"Well my time is much better than yours was." Riskin said sitting down. "Time?" Lancelot asked, sitting down back in his seat. I smiled hesitantly and nodded. "That is impossible." Cowan said pulling his chair back. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Riskin, who was smiling. "I told you they wouldn't believe." I nodded and sat down away from the men but where I could see the door clearly. "You are quite the warrior." Tristan said finally speaking. "I have trained for a long time." I said looking over at him. Noticing how good-looking he was. "What kind of training did yo receive?" Arthur asked. I smiled my eyes not leaving Tristan. " I have trained in unarmed combat, sword, knifes, Cho bows, bows, staffs, and my favorite the Sai." I said tearing my gaze from Tristan and looking at Arthur.

Well how do you like it so far? PLEASE review. Need a beta reader if anyone is interested. By the by I got the cho bows from Xena. Episode Hooves and Harlots season one. Great episode. Love Amazons. Till next time. Faith Trust and Pixie Dust!


	4. Getting to Know You

1

Chapter Four: Getting to Know You

"For a woman, you have had a lot of training." Eoin said with an amused smile. "Yes well, I have many talents." I told him. "Thank you." I said to the slightly nervous man, handing me a drink. He nodded and gave me a weak smile. "I owe her my life." Riskin told them. "You were saying that you were from the future? And how is that possible?" Cowan asked me with a raised brow. I took a deep breath and slightly frowned. "I'm not sure really."

"I was walking by the river when I saw Riskin floating face down. At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, for my nearest neighbor is at least a hundred miles away. When I realized that it was a person, I went in after him. Even in water you heavy." I told him with a smile. "Anyway by the time I got him to land and saw his wounds he had started to come about. He kept trying to warn me about Woads. I half carried half pulled him back to my house. There I patched him up, all the while he was passing out and coming to only to try and fight me saying he had to get back and help the others."

"Three days later he finale came around and stayed awake, thank goodness. It took a little while to convince me that he was from the past. We were walking down by the river when he jumped in. I thought the idiot was trying to kill himself so I jumped in after him. Next thing I know he is pulling me out of the water. Then things went black. I came around to meet the lovely newly transferred Roman soldiers." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"How did you know they're new?" Malvin asked. I smiled. "I didn't, not until Riskin told me that they get transferred every couple of years. I guessed by there manners." I said taking a sip of my drink. It was wine. "Do you not care for wine?" Arthur asked me. " I don't drink that often." I told him. "Well why not?" Galahad asked almost offend. "Don't have much wine where I am from." "No wine? Riskin, you were hurt and you didn't get any wine, poor bastard." Jarl exclaimed. "I had something much better, my friend what was it you did?" Riskin asked. "I used pressure points to help with the pain and I had some pan relievers." I told them. "Pressure points?" Arthur asked me. "Yes, I used them on the all so nice guard earlier. They can be used many different ways." I told him.

"Do all women of you time wear such clothing?" Lancelot asked raising a brow. I looked down at what I wore. I had on black knee high heeled boots, under black leather pants that laced up the side showing some skin, a deep green shirt the went down to the middle of thighs with slits on each side and the sleeves that ended an inch past my finger tips. My dark brown curly hair was in a ponytail that ended just below my hips. I smirked, "Usually more," I smiled as his smiled dropped a fraction. "Or less. Depends on the women your talking about."

"It's hard to believe that I have been gone for a month." Riskin said gulping at his wine. Suddenly he look at me. "Are you going to stay here? Or are you going to try to go back?" He asked looking sad. I sighed and looked at him for a long moment. "What do I have to go back to? My life was already changing when you came into it." He frowned. "So it looks like you stuck with me for now." I told him.

"Jols!" Arthur called out. The nervous man that gave me my drink came back into the room. "Please have a room ready for Lillian." He nodded and left. "Arthur you can call me Lily. He nodded and looked at the rest of the men. Turning back to me he asked, "Would you like to train with us in the morning?" I would love to." I told him finishing off my wine. "Well if you all don't mind I am going to go to bed. Have fun catching up" I told Riskin. "I'll show to your room." Tristan said walking over to me. I smiled, "Thank you." And fallowed him out the door.

Well sorry it has been so long, I got a new computer and it only had notepad. Thank you all for the reviews. And thank you Gitana Dragon it was a spelling mistake, that I missed. I can't believe I missed it. I even reread the chapter. Hope fully this chapter doesn't have an spelling errors. I so I am truly sorry, I am a horrible speller.

P.s. I planned to update again later this week depending on my work schedule.

Evaki


	5. Practicing

Chapter Five: Practicing

"You were trained very well." He told me quietly as we walked down the hallway. "I studied for a long time. My family was not your normal average family." He nodded and stopped as Jols came around the corner. "Ah, My lady I just finished with your room." He said with a smile. "Thank you Jols and you can call me Lily." I told him with a smile. "Are they Bors' old rooms?" Tristan asked. "Yes. Do you need anything?" He asked looking at me. "No, I'll be fine for the night." I told him as we started to walk away.

We walked in silence til he abruptly stopped in front of a door. "Here is your room." He said. "Thank you. Do you and the other Knights train in the morning?" I asked him. "Yes, we do. Shortly after the sun rises." He said turning on his heel and leaving. I smiled and walked into my new room. A medium bed was pushed in the right corner under a large square window. To the left was a small dresser. I smiled at the sight of the bed. A faded blue comforter was pulled back invitingly. I smiled and sat down unlacing my boots. With a sigh I laid down and closed my eyes.

I rolled over opening my eyes to the beginnings a beautiful sunrise. I smiled and sat up, putting my boots on. I claimed out of my bed and walked down stairs to hear the clanging of swords. I was just about to open the door when Jols came in. "You are awake." He said smiling. "Yes, the Knights are out there practicing as we speak." He said grabbing a pitcher and placing it along with the stacks of cups on a tray. "Is that for them?" I asked nodding to the tray. "Yes." "I'll take it to them. I am going to practice with them anyways." I told him, grabbing the tray and balancing it on my hip as I opened the door.

I smiled as Galahad swung his sword at Cowan. "So you decided to join us after all." Riskin laughed to my right. I rolled my eyes at him and sat the tray down next to him on a barrel. "Yes, how ever I don't have any weapons." I told him as he polished his sword. "I see that you have recovered your long lost friend." I said laughing. "I believe Jarl has something for you." I raised my brow at him. "Actually it is from all of us knights." Lancelot said walking over from where he and Bors, Tristan and Malvin were practicing their archery. I turned and smiled as Jarl brought a large long gift wrapped in green cloth over to me. The Knights gather around and smiled to each other as I took the gift.

I stared down at it for a few minutes. I had been here less than twenty-four hours and they were giving me something. "We wanted to say thank you for helping our friend." Arthur told me. I nodded to him. "Well open it already!" Gawain said laughing. I slowly turn the gift over in my hands looking up at all of them. I uncurled the cloth freezing at what lay inside. A pair of beautiful crafted sai. Sliver in color around seventeen inches, black and sliver leather wrapped around the hilts.

I was speechless. "We had it made last night, Riskin gave the specifics ." Jarl said with a smirk. I looked up at them. Each had a small smile on their face, however Riskin smirked. "I don't know what to say." I caressed the pair, noting that on each there was an inscription. One said Flame and the other said Ice. "Well are you going to show us that you really know how to use them?" Malvin asked. I looked over at him casually leaning on a barrel. "Sure and who should I start with you?" I asked, handing the sai to Bors to hold while I tied the cloth around my hips. "No! No, you going to start with Lancelot." Riskin laughed taking and handing me my sai.

I smirk and looked over at Lancelot. "I don't know if she is ready to fight me, yet Riskin." He said then smirked at me. "I don't want there to be any pain" He told me. "Hmp. Don't worry, I wont hurt you to bad." I told him walking over to the sparring circle. "Who wants to bet?" Gawain asked looking around. "One question first. All's fair in love and war?" I asked Lancelot. He nodded and unsheathed his swords twisting them. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you." He said slowly entering the ring. "Funny I was going to say the same thing." I said twisting and flipping my sai over my hands.

"I'm betting that she'll take him." "No way, Jarl. He'll bet her." Galahad told him. "Is she really good enough to fight him and not get hurt?" Arthur asked Riskin. He laughed. "I would be more worried about him." "How does she have so much training?" Tristan finally asked bitting a golden apple. "Ask her that, my friend." "Hey you two, I don't want to have to have Dagonet to have to clean up any blood. So no rough playing, Lancelot." Bors yelled. "Your next Bors." I yelled at him. He merely laughed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Lancelot asked. "Oh, yes I am. Are you sure because it seems to me like your stalling for more time." I said stopping and standing straight.

"Oh, now you've done it Lily."Eoin yelled. "My bet is on Lancelot." "Me to, I bet on Lancelot." Bors hollered. "Yea, of little faith." I said, then watched as Lancelot got a predatory look in his eyes. I smiled and nodded. "And the game begins."

So how was this chapter? Who do you think should win. I don't know if I should make her win or not. I mean you all saw Lancelot, he is a good fighter. Hmm choices choices. I am going to have her interact more with Tristan in the next chapter. I don't want to rush them into liking each other too soon.

Evaki Lilith


	6. Kicking Butt

Chapter 6 : Kicking Butt

I smiled as we circled each other. Lancelot made a fake slash at my left side. I block and stepped into his his stance and kissed his cheek twisting under his other sword and flipping back. He stared at me and I smiled swinging my sai past his chest, and the other next to his ear. He laughed backing up a step. He twisted his swords and kept up the attacks.

"She is pretty good." Bors said and as I continued to block Lancelot's attacks. "Lily's playing with the boy." Riskin said laughing. I smirked at the comment. After ten minutes of boring blocking and minor attacks he tried for another side attack, "You not that bad for a girl.""Oh, now, don't hurt him to badly Lily." Riskin yelled. I lost my smile and stood straight. This time when he attacked I slide under his swords , kicking his feet out from under him, with I flick of my wrist I turned my sai and slide them down his swords and slammed them into to the ground. I smiled as he let go of them and knocked me off him.

He rolled on top of me and pinned my wrist down to the ground. "Looks like Lancelot wins again." Galahad said with a smile. "Ha ha, I don't think so." I said, "But you forgot one important thing." "Really because from were I am it looks like I won." "Not from where I am." I said smiling. I pushed my hips up against him and pulled my legs up around his neck and shoved. He fell backwards and I twisted pinning his arms and legs. "One.. Two.. Three. I win!" I yelled jumping to my feet and grabbing my sai from the ground and walked over to the group. Lancelot stood up looking shocked.

"You were pretty good, Lily." Riskin said laughing and giving me a hug. "You beat, Lancelot." Galahad said with a shocked expression. "See you should never doubt me." I told him with a smirk. I turned back around to see Tristan starring at me. "Think you can take Tristan?" Riskin asked. I laughed, "Not any time soon. And then I am sure he would win." I said twirl my sai, sliding them into my boots. "I say it is time for a break." Galahad said grabbing a jug of water. I nodded and look over at Lancelot, he had gotten up and started to clean his swords. "Thank you, it was a good work out." I told him patting him on the back, and walked back inside.

Sorry it is short but the muse has left the building. Hope you liked it.


End file.
